What Feelings do I Have?
by wackky
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU where Roderich is the Student Council President and Gilbert is a delinquent which is unexpectedly creative. Gilbert fell in love with Roderich at first sight, but Roderich seems to hide himself a lot! Now Gilbert has to do whatever it takes to see the brunette and confesses to him. PruAus. Some cursing inside, be careful :)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Gilbert Beilschmidt. The school delinquent. It has been in his mind for some time now, regarding the person said something that is rather, _crazy_. He remembered the albino's appereance. Ragged, bruise on his face, and a very sneaky smirk was on. He didn't sure what exactly he was implying, thus he ended up getting a kiss on his lips. _A kiss._ That Gilbert... "I'll be sure to punch him in the face the next time I see him." he muttered. Then, there's a knock in the door. "Who is that?" he said. "It's me, Roderich. May I come in?" A female voice asked. He walked to the door and opened it. He gave a sheer smile. "Hello, Elizabeta." he said. The brunette woman grinned. She walks towards the couch and sat down. Roderich shut the door "What brings you here?" the man asks. Elizabeta chuckled "You see, I'm here to talk about Gilbert." she says. Roderich froze. "Gilbert... _That_ Gilbert?" he said. The woman nodded "As you can see, Gilbert is actually my childhood friend or something like that. Last week, he came to me saying that he kissed a guy." she said. The man cringed. "He said that he likes him from the very first time they met. Wasn't a good meeting but, he can't forget your face." she continued, "You know, that Gilbert have wanted to see you everyday? If not because of you just keeping yourself in here, not coming out at all, you would have fallen in love with him." she said. Roderich's eyes widened. "Huh...? What? Why?!" he asked in confusion mixed with anger. He stood up. Elizabeta gestured him to sit down. Before she starts explaining, Roderich said "I'm engaged with you, remember?" The brunette woman sighed "I wanted to break it up. I... wanted to marry someone I love. Don't misunderstand, Roderich, but I only like you as my friend and companion. I can see that you won't be happy with me. I'm sure of it." she said. Roderich fell silent. "So... you're bringing up that _Gilbert_ because you wanted to break up with me? What about our family..? They're already expecting us to get married, you know." the brunette man said. Elizabeta stood up "I won't listen to them. I want to marry someone I love... Is it wrong? Forget about family, I want happiness. Don't you want me to be happy, Roderich? Besides, we're still in high school. There's no need to rush everything up." she said. Roderich sighed deeply. "Alright then... But you need to tell your parents about this matter. I don't want to see you running away just for wanting to marry. Please, tell your parents." he paused "And I will tell this to my parents as well." he finishes off with a sigh. Elizabeta hugged him tightly "Thank you very much, Roderich! I owe you one!!" she said. Roderich gave a sheer smile.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!!!!!! You come here this instance!!" an elder voice shouted, echoing at the silent hallway. The said man ran faster, the turn back to just jeer at the elder. "Catch me if you can, old man!!" he shouted than laughed before sprinting off again. He didn't realize that a woman just came out of a room and he accidentally bumped into her.

CRASH!

"Ouch... Fuck." the man muttered before looking at the woman. The woman is rubbing her head "Ouch..." she said. Gilbert's eyebrows arched. He knows this voice...

"Elizabeta?" he said.

The woman turned to look at him. She smiled, standing up with Gilbert helping him. She keeps smiling, then suddenly, she hit Gilbert on the head with her compact frying pan that she keep inside her handbag (she never goes out without them). Gilbert muttered curses, then turned to the back. His face went paler than his usual pale face. "T-That old man...! Oh my God, I'm so doomed!!" he said panically. Elizabeta thought for awhile then she carved a smile. A very creepy smile at that. She gestured the albino to get into a room before she said "Behave yourself, twat." and walks elegantly towards the teacher. She looked back once and winked at Gilbert before he disappears into the room. Gilbert tumbled into the room as the door closes. "Huh? Where the hell am I..?" he muttered. "Who's there?!" a voice boomed through the quiet room. Gilbert flinch. When he see the voice owner, he smirked.

"Roderich."

The brunette's face paled. He suddenly remembered the incident. "G-Gil.. bert?" He stammers. The albino smirk wider "Yes, it's the awesome me! I've been longing to see you!" he exclaimed, almost too excitedly. Roderich almost wanted to laugh at how silly Gilbert looked right now. _Almost._ But he doesn't feel like laughing right now, instead he feel like wanting to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Naughty for my Liking!

'Why do I have to see his face again?!' Roderich whine inside. He sighed for a long time, glancing at the albino a few times before saying, "Have a seat, Gilbert." Gilbert, with an excited face, went and sat in front of the brunette. The brunette is currently sipping his jasmine tea, sipping it ever so slowly and gracefully. Gilbert can't take his eyes off him. _That_ makes Roderich feel very, _very_ , uncomfortable. "Roderich?" the other calls. The brunette puts down his tea and _tried_ to give a menacing look, but eventually failed, seeing the sparkle in Gilbert's eyes haven't fade away yet. "Please state your business here, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Or else I'll have to kick you out." he said. Gilbert smirked a bit before saying, "You do know that I like you, right?" Roderich froze for a second before turned around, since he can feel his face getting hot and hotter. 'Why am I feeling this way??!'he thought in a flash. Gilbert rests his back at the couch. "Too bad I can't see you often though.. but now that I can see you.." he trailed off. Roderich was about to look at Gilbert when the albino suddenly walk towards the brunette. Roderich tried to hide his panic as hard as he could. The albino sat on Roderich's lap. His _lap_. Roderich look up at the albino before gulping. Gilbert smirked before leans to whisper on the brunette's ear. "Do you like me? I'm sure you do. I'm aweeesome after all~" and then he stood. He laughed before walking out of the room. When the door shuts, Roderich melted to the floor. Face red, and with a deep frown he cried out loud, "GILBERT!!"

Elizabeta heard the scream from afar. She immediately ended the conversation with the 'old man' and went to where Roderich is. Elizabeta got her frypan ready before walking in the room. But she put the frypan down when all she see is an embarrased Roderich. "Roderich, you okay?" she asks. "Too naughty." he said. Elizabeta arched her brow, "What?" she asks. "He's too naughty Elizabeta I can't- He is just a.. a dick- dickhead!" he swore for the first time since.. well, since he last swore. Elizabeta grabs her frypan again. Well, time to hunt this shithead and **kill** him. "Don't worry, Roderich. I'll bring him to you. Dead and bleeding." and she's off. Roderich's eyes widened. Does she really want to-


End file.
